The Doctors Daughter: Daddy's Girl
by If only Legolas were mine
Summary: "She had an awful lot of running to do because she was going to do what any little girl would do when she was sad and scared and confused; she was going to find her dad." We last saw Jenny with the 10th Doctor, but where is she now? The 10th Doctors gone and the 11th doctor thinks Jenny is dead, so why is this paradox hurting him and this small, lost girl? RatedT for mild language
1. The Girl on Fire

**A/N: Well this is my first DOCTOR WHO Fanfic so i'm hoping people will like it and this has been an episode in the back of my head for weeks so i couldn't rest any longer and I had to write this. This is based on the 11th Doctor (Matt Smith; The Doctor, Amy, Rory, River etc.) but it probably will have stuff to do with the 10th so please leave a review! This takes place, well pretty much anywhere between Season 6 and 7. Tell me if you like it or something you would like to see! Thanks! and btw the girl i will describe below is NOT RIVER**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO! *spoliers for S5 & S6 BTW!*  
**

**(BOW TIES AND FEZEZ ARE COOL!)**

***RATED T FOR OCCASIONAL/ MILD CURSING BY THE DOC AND MAYBE OTHERS...* **

**ENJOY**

* * *

The teenage girls' expression made it obvious that she was terribly lost. She looked from side to side as she strode rather quickly through the cold, dark streets of a London alleyway. She had dried blood and bruises all over her face, arms, and legs, but the heavy (ripped) trench coat she wore over herself hid them all. An old homeless man who came into the alleyway saw the disturbed girl; he came closer to her and asked her if she needed help. The girl burst out into tears as she nodded no, she messed up her hair and paced in fast circles. You would think she was insane by the way she was acting, the homeless man did. He backed away slowly and started running away as fast as he could. This girl was on fire, literally. She screamed up at the sky so loud, it echoed through all of London. Her hands spouted fire as her face did the same. She screamed and cried and begged for it to stop and after a few minutes of fiery pain, it did.  
She looked down at her hands, they were much smaller and all her bruises were gone. She slapped her face to make sure she was awake and alive.  
"What just happened here?!" She murmured to herself. She examined her body once more and noticed she that she was almost half the size she was just minutes ago. In her confusion, she hadn't even realized that the old homeless man had actually come back and was about to get something he had left but stood awestruck at her.  
"What?" She said shyly then jumped at how small her voice had sounded.  
"Weren't you just the crazy girl a few minutes ago?" He asked.  
"I-I don't know..." she stammered because honestly she didn't. All she knew was she didn't look like she normally did. She tried and tried but couldn't remember anything, anything at all. The memory of a war, and her previous age (17) was all she could remember.  
"You look like a wee little girl!" The man exclaimed.  
She held her breath as she squeaked two words "how old?"  
"Why my darling you look like you're 5!"  
The girl fell backwards in shock. She tried to process all that had just happened but it was too impossible. She got up on her feet, leaving the old man filled with questions, and ran. Tears streamed down her face and her heart ached but she ran, and she didn't stop. She didn't know why or where she was going but after running and crying for about an hour she stopped and figured out why.  
She had a lot of running to do because she was going to do what any little girl would do when she was sad and scared and confused; she was going to find her dad.

* * *

15 years later

* * *

"... and those aliens were the REAL reason the Greeks called it the Olympics!"  
Rory rubbed the sides of his head and sighed, sometimes the doctors 'fascinating adventures' weren't all that fascinating. "But I still don't understand why-"  
"Shh Rory!" Amy came up from behind him to stop his whining, "You don't REALLY want him to explain it again now would ya?" She laughed. Rory smiled and hugged his beloved wife.  
"So what cha doin? Where we goin now?" Amy asked, still hugging Rory as The Doctor ran around the center of the TARDIS looking for a button.  
"Well, I'm trying to find a button that I swear I saw just a minute ago!" The Doctor said completely flustered, "where is it!?"  
As he paced around the TARDIS, it pulled a lever and pushed two buttons all by itself. The TARDIS shook terribly sending its three passengers to the floor in shock. After a while of loud rumbling and screaming they landed and the TARDIS made the beautiful whirring noise The Doctor loved so much.  
"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?" Amy shouted to The Doctor as she got up.  
"I believe the TARDIS just forced us to go somewhere..." The Doctor jumped up and headed for the door.  
Amy helped Rory up as they exchanged a look and followed the Timelord.  
The Doctor pushed open the blue doors and a fresh, cold breeze hit his face.  
"LONDON! OH SWEET LONDON!" The Doctor shouted up at the sky as he stepped out the box.  
"We're in London?" Rory asked as him and Amy stepped out to see The Doctor pacing around. They had landed in fact in a grassy area just on the outskirts of the city of London; about a kilometer away. Meanwhile, The Doctor was laying sideways on the ground with his ear on the grass.  
"What in god's name are you doin?" Amy asked as she stood next to The Doctor.  
"It's here..." he said mystically, "I can hear it... in the heart of... London..."  
"What is?" Rory asked.  
"There's a terrible pounding noise, like something's trying to break out of... the ground..."  
"Doctor!" Amy laughed, "what if the TARDIS just brought us here to have fun? Or relax? Maybe there just isn't anything wrong!"  
"Well then life would be boring and I wouldn't be here." He said seriously as he jumped up and headed for London.  
After they walked into the urban city (The Doctor was very focused and hadn't even bothered to look back) immediately Amy saw many stores she wanted to go to (all very 21st century which was the time period they were in) but The Doctor, who was walking a few feet ahead of them, didn't even say a word as Amy begged and pleaded and Rory tugged her along reminding her they had to follow The Doctor.  
After they had hit a busy part of the city, traffic and many people, right in front of everyone The Doctor laid down on the concrete sidewalk and pressed his ear to the ground once again.  
"DOCTOR! WHAT ARE YA DOIN?" Amy exclaimed as people walked by staring at them in disgust.  
"Ya Doctor, it's embarrassing!" Rory added, "get up!"  
"No. I'm listening..."  
"Listening to what Doctor?" Amy felt uncomfortable as people walked by and gave the three strange looks.

"It's definitely here! We have to keep moving!" Once again The Doctor jumped to his feet and walked straight through the crowd of people not even saying a simple "excuse me". The couple followed in step behind him as the hid their faces in their chests covering their cheeks with their hands to avoid any further embarrassment; though they did look up for the occasional 'sorry!'

It seemed like they had crossed all of London as the sun had hit its high peak and was already starting to fall back down.

"Doctor! We're starving!" Amy whined with her hand over her stomach. The noise level around the city had gone down at four o'clock so as they met an intersection that luckily wasn't that busy, they crossed the road and kept walking till they reached a park.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Amy." The Doctor said without even turning to Amy or with even the slightest sound of concern in his tone.

"No, you're not," Rory said, annoyed, "what is up with you? Why haven't you looked at us all day? Why haven't you talked to us all day? What is so interesting about this city London?" Rory threw his arms in the air in anger.

The Doctor sighed heavily and turned around with his head low and his hands in his pockets, "I know guys, look I'm sorry. I really truly am," and you could hear the sincerity in his voice, "It's just..." he paused for a moment, "I feel this terribly strange connection to this certain part of the city and I have no idea why. I am very sorry for making you walk for five hours straight and not even giving you a good reason why because honestly I don't know why I'm walking either..." Then he plopped on to the ground and started listening again.

"BLIMEY!" he shouted as he stood up and scanned his sonic around, "This sonic isn't reading correctly! The sound is softer! We passed it!" The Doctor turned around and held one of Amy's' hands and one of Rory's' as he started walking again to the middle of the city.

He dragged his two friends to the last place he heard the noise at its loudest and stood in the exact spot, thinking. Rush hour was starting so people passed by once more but now his friends weren't annoyed, they were curious. The Doctor picked out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the concrete; "Nothing! Why isn't it picking it up?"

"Maybe it's too deep underground?" Amy offered.

"No! This is a SONIC SCREWDRIVER," he articulated the words, "Nothing is too deep for it!"

"Maybe it's just broken?" said a voice.

"Oh Amy? Really? My Sonic is NOT broken!"

"That wasn't me Doctor..."

The three looked left, then right to see someone leaning on a parked car in the street. They held up something in their hand and it glowed a beautiful green color and made a spinning noise.

"Okay... Who holds my sonic!?" The Doctor took a few steps towards the car.

The person appeared a girl, or a woman rather. She twirled the screwdriver in her fingers and waved at The Doctor.

"Hi Sweetie!"

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Next chapter will be posted like ASAP so follow it if you enjoyed! THANKS A MILLION! (btw, to clear any confusion THE GIRL ON FIRE WAS _NOT_ RIVER!)**


	2. London

**A/N: Hey! You know, usually my chapters for my other stories are 3-5 thousand words long but i guess this time i'm taking it easy and i'm writing shorter chapters (always good to try something new ay?) So here you go! My next chapter please review and stuff i'd love to know what you think! THANKS**

* * *

"Why on earth are you here!?" The Doctor asked as he stepped close to Rivers face.  
"Ohhh not so close big boy..." she replied romantically as she stepped back, "I broke out of jail earlier, I was planning to go to Syria but my vortex manipulator told me I was needed in London. I saw the TARDIS and I knew that I was needed for sure!"  
"But how did you get my sonic?" He asked as he switched the screwdrivers not moving his eyes from Rivers face.  
"Well I wanted to say hi but I thought that would be boring so when you walked by this intersection a few hours ago, you didn't even notice I had switched the screwdrivers because you were so focused on that noise you heard. I thought instead of me needing you, you'd have to come and get me for your sonic."

"You have just wasted our time." The Doctor said nonsarcastically. There was no question The Doctor was strange but he was acting extremely strange today; and River, Amy, Rory had all noticed.

"Okay what's wrong Doctor?" Amy asked as she put her arm on his shoulder.

"I DON'T KNOW!" The Doctor almost shouted as he flung her arm off, "I told you that I'm confused and I am NEVER confused! And I am very confused why I'm confused because I AM NEVER CONFUSED!"

"Doctor! Now I'm confused!" Amy laughed, "Don't worry Doctor, we'll sort this out! We always do!"

"Well we've made no progress and it's nearly four thirty..." The Doctor said in a calmer tone.

"Well I wouldn't say NO progress..." the three turned and faced River, "well I decided that if I took your sonic I might as well use it. I went around this area, looking, listening for that banging noise. It's coming from this building," she pointed diagonally and started walking and the lead and led them to the end of the sidewalk, two right turns and crossed the street to a small, abandoned store "here." She pointed at the walls, "thanks to yours truly!" she pointed at herself. They were gray and had weeds all around and it was ashy and generally disgusting.

The Doctor pressed the side of his face to the wall then immediately flew off; the rumbling had shot through his ears and shocked him terribly.

"Yup, definitely here!" He told his friends with, for the first time today, a smile on his face.

"Now that's The Doctor I know!" Rory patted the man on his back happily.

"How do we get in?" Amy asked.

"Like this!"

The Doctor walked around the store to the main door which happened to be closed with a dark, rusted, lock. He used his screwdriver and opened up the door in an instant, he pushed open the doors send dust everywhere. As the three followed behind him, The Doctor noticed that the entire place was empty had no lights or windows, it was gray and concrete; except for a corner of the room which the floor happened to be covered in newspaper. The newspaper had caught everyone's eyes and they all seemed to have the same idea about walking towards it when someone else came behind them.

"What in God's name are you doin?" They spun around in shock to see a construction worker with a hard helmet and drill. "This is a dangerous and restricted area! Who authorized this?!" The man outraged as he came up to The Doctor.  
"I did!" The Doctor pulled out his 'badge' and showed it to the man with the bright orange vest and dirty jeans, "now why did you say dangerous? It's simply a store?" The Doctor questioned as he turned to his right sending Amy Rory and River (who stood right behind him) a smile.  
"Why should I tell you!?" The man rolled his eyes.  
"Because," The Doctor said firmly, "if you don't I will be forced to alert higher authorities and-"  
"Alright Alright!" He exclaimed as honesty was felt in his tone at the word 'authorities' "I'll tell you!" He leaned in closer as if he was telling a secret and they all habitually leaned in as well, "This was one of the best stores in this part of the town, popular and beautiful. Business was great for about 10 years or so. Then, just about 6 months ago, people started hearing loud banging and gunfire, but it wasn't on the surface. Girls were getting scared and parents were complaining. The owners were forced to shut the place down about two months ago. And that corner," he pointed to the newspaper on the ground, "that's the craziest place. Girls would see the cracks in the ground and lean down and touch it then would get zapped with electricity. That was people talk around the city, they said this place was cursed or haunted. That's all I know, sorry I couldn't tell you more lad." The man smiled and left.

"Cursed?" Amy smiled as The Doctor turned around.

"And haunted?" River smiled to him as well.

"Sounds like our place!" Rory smirked.

"What are we waiting for?" The Doctor threw his hands in the air and walked to the newspaper, "GERONIMO!" he leaned down to touch it but as he stood on the paper, he felt the ground crumble beneath his feet.

"Doctor!?" Amy asked as she approached him.

"Like I said..." The Doctor said as he wobbled and lost his balance, "GERONIMO!" and with that The Doctor fell straight down, through what seemed like a bottomless pit, sending paper and more dust everywhere once more.

The two ladies and the man stood in shock for a moment though living with The Doctor there was one thing you learned, no second thoughts. They all ran together and jumped into the giant hole.

After falling for a quick 10 seconds, he fell on a hard, cold, rock. The light was a dim bluish-green and there was a heavy breathing noise echoing around them.

Amy was the last to land as everyone fell on after another on top of the poor Doctor who had probably been flattened by all the weight. The Doctor stretched his back though he had not realized that would send his friends falling to their sides; 'oops!" he thought. They were all about to get up but when they raised their heads they heard several guns cocking.

The Doctor stood up, ready to explain his reason for being here but as River, Rory, and Amy stood on their feet, The Doctor opened his mouth and before he could even mutter a word he saw the alien race in dark blue hazard suits and metallic looking dread-locks surrounded them with their guns loaded.

The one who seemed to be the leader, came in front with his gun pointed straight at The Doctors chest.

"Hello!" The Doctor introduced himself calmly, "I am-"

"I don't know and I don't care!" The leader replied hastily, "KILL THEM ALL NOW!"

* * *

**A/N: How was it? suspenceful maybe? i hope so! So please tell me what you think and if you would like to see more! I SEND LOVE TO YOU ALL OF MY FELLOW WHOVEIANS! THANKS!**


	3. Unwelcome

**A/N: Hola to all! Thanks to those who are following my story! Luv ya! SO This is my 3rd Chapter to my story and i really really hope you like it! Leave a comment and tell me what should happen, I'D LOVE THAT! Thanks again!**

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: STILL DONT OWN ANYTHING! ! ! ! !**

**(BOW TIES AND FEZEZ ARE COOL!)**

* * *

They stood up in a diamond shaped back-to-back formation, each holding their fists out in front of them knowing those were their only weapons.

"Now please people!" The Doctor pleaded, "We only come to see what you want and try to help you achieve peace!"

"We didn't ask and we don't NEED your help!" The leader shouted back. The voice was deep and robotic, there was a creature inside it; difficult to make out what it was. The aliens' mouths were big and they had razor sharp teeth that shone like actual razors. But they wore copper colored astronaut type helmets that protected their faces that let their metal hair flow out from the back. The leader of this 'troop' (The Doctor was guessing) wore a silver helmet that signified higher authority.

"Right now would be a great time for one of your ideas my love!" River whispered tensely to her right where The Doctor stood.

"Give me a minute!" The Doctor said, knowing he had no idea what to do. They were surrounded by at least 50 aliens and the leader approached them with a gun.  
Amy winced as the leader pointed the gun at her first; she squeezed her husband's hand and prayed. As the gun cocked in her face, there was a split second where someone had emerged from behind the crowd of copper helmets and sprayed the four with a heavy aerosol spray. Before they could even process all that had happened, they dropped to the floor unconscious and all went black.

* * *

Rory shot up.

"AMY!" he screamed. Last he had saw his wife, she was about to die; which terrified Rory. His loud scream must've woken The Doctor up as well because he jumped a little as he sat up.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" The Doctor rubbed his head. The two men were trapped in a small, rectangular cage with jail-like bars around them and there was barely any space for them to move, so they hugged their knees as they sat then shared a look deciding it looked awkward and stood up shoulder-to-shoulder as their other shoulder pressed against the metal bars. The cage was surrounded by black rock on all sides except the front where there were three aliens standing around. They seemed to be in a lab of some sort, one of the aliens was looking up at a panel of 8 screens and pressing buttons, one was examining something, and the other brought in two flat tables with buckles hanging off the sides.  
The Doctor reached in his pocket looking for his SonicScrewdriver then jerked his hand out and hit his chest.

"GIVE ME MY SONICSCREWDRIVER!" The Doctor yelled in rage.

"It is alright," the alien with the tables said as he approached the cage, "we come in peace as well. My second in command general took you as a threat; I came and sprayed you humans with a temporary toxin I invented myself. It doesn't affect you negatively I assure you-"

"Where is Amy?" Rory said sternly looking straight at the helmet; though this one was a bright sparkling gold.

"You female companions are in another facility," the aliens assured, his accent was heavy and deep, almost human like as if he was a native of Africa, "I am the leader of this tribe. My name is Grolkadeen, (Groll-kah-dheen) why have you come down here?"

"Because there has been a banging heard on earth coming from this location," The Doctor replied quite annoyed which he usually wasn't, "and we need to know why because you're scaring children!"

"Banging?" The leader cocked his head in confusion, "our people are at peace with yours. I have not sent any of my troops for attack."

"We're only here to investigate." Rory confirmed.

"Furthermore," The Doctor added, "I would like to know WHY WE'RE IN CAGES!" as he said this his head started spinning, rather rapidly and everything in front of him started to seem blurry.

"Doctor are you alright?" Rory asked the distressed man. He didn't reply. The Doctor saw twinkling lights in front of his eyes and practically went mad; he grabbed the bars and banged his head on the metal several times then he slapped himself, saw the twinkling lights again and stopped. His head dropped with his hands to his sides as if an android had just been shut off.

The Doctors head shot up the next second "yes where were we? Oh I'm The Doctor by the way and this is Rory!" He said happily. The alien nodded slightly as he walked back to the tables.  
Rory closed his eyes and exhaled heavily; he was SO very confused.  
"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" He whispered as he slapped the timelords arm, "have you gone insane!? One second you're fine, the next second you're trying to kill yourself, and now you're as happy as day? What's the matter?!" Rory was whisper-shouting.

"Must we go over this again?" The Doctor said simply, "I am very confused," he paused, looked at the ceiling then back at Rory, "though I think I might know why."

"Spill." Rory replied blankly.

"Well there are 3 things on my mind.

1. There is something that I feel like I'm supposed to remember but right now I can't

2. There is something else that I do remember; it's that none of us were ever supposed to be here because this alien race was supposed to have died a long time ago

3. There is this strange, magnetic type field that keeps... well," The Doctor thought for a moment, "it's almost pulling me, or my heart, like it's pulling my hearts out."

"I don't understand, just get over your emotions and tell it to me straight." Rory said without taking his eyes off of The Doctor.

"No I that's it. It's literally pulling my hearts out, because space and time have met at a place that should have never existed. History is being rewritten as we speak. The random emotional PSYCOTIC outbursts that are happening are due to these two places of space and time and its taking over my body and tearing it apart." The Doctor stopped as if he was thinking of something from the past, "There was only one other time this happened to me, you know, being so close to dying."

"And when was that?" Rory asked slightly interested.

"When I first stepped into the TARDIS."

* * *

"This is so strange! I never remember this happening!" River ran her hand through her hair.

"Remember?" Amy questioned slightly confused then recalled her being from the future, "oh ya."  
They were in a cage just like Rory and The Doctor were in except the lab was fiery here; sparks were constantly flying as the aliens worked on building something with flame torches. One had his helmet off as he worked; his body structure was human like: a head two arms, two legs, except everything was plated with metal as if they were warriors. Their faces were not as human, they had big, mosquito like green eyes, no nose and their mouth only opened when talking to reveal their horrendous blade like teeth. They seemed to have been forming heavy metal suits or weapons of some sort. The sparks burned the ladies eyes so they would constantly turned to the black walls around them to shield their face.

"Dear God where are you Rory?" Amy whimpered. She leaned her back against the bars in front and buried her face in her hands.

"You have to learn something," River smiled, "we're with The Doctor, we won't die."

"But Rory did! Twice! Who's to say any of us will live this time?"

"Listen to yourself!" River laughed, "You are Mrs. Amy Williams Pond! You have survived aliens and attacks and the Pandorica! Keep that in mind..."

Amy smiled as she nodded to herself thinking about all the crazily impossible scenarios they had survived.

Just then, the leader with the silver helmet came into the lab they were trapped in and immediately the other aliens ran out in fear; or it seemed that way.

"You females of earth. I am disgusted by you and all the humans." He said as he walked back and forth in front of their cage, "Unreliable. Irresponsible. Worthless!" He shouted hastily.

"Excuse you!" Amy shouted back with sass, "but do you know who we are!?"

"Yessss," he rolled the 's' creepily and turned to the girls sharply, "you're a pathetic girl who has no right invading our powerful alien race. And you," he looked directly at River, "are an insecure, pathetic women who-"

"Why are you attacking our planet on the surface?" River cut him off.

"Why should I tell you?" he hissed.

"So you _are _attacking?" River smiled at the way she had convinced him into telling her.

"It doesn't matter! You will never get to see your planet again anyways. You have come here and you will die here."

_He doesn't have to be so harsh... _Amy thought then tried to find more about the aliens themselves, "can you take your helmet off?" she asked rather randomly.

"No." he replied blankly.

"But the others did!" Amy pleaded.

"Shut up!" He screamed back with a hint of denial in his tone signifying there was something he was trying to hide.

Amy rolled her eyes at how long they were interrogating this creep, "Where is Rory?!" Amy said through her teeth, "Because you do not know who you're dealing with..."

"You ask too many questions! And I know, I'm dealing with 4 earthlings against my super soldier skills and my army! You dare say another word and I-"  
The leader continued talking but River tugged on Amy's shirt and whispered, "They really don't know that The Doctor is here. If they did they would've been frightened. They think we're just normal people, and The Doctor is obviously NOT normal... Something isn't right. This was never supposed to have happened. Someone else is here and they're changing history..." River was about to go on when the alien said something that pierced the two women's ears and hearts.

"-your foolish male companions are dead. They were beaten by my army then burned alive and their ashes are being scattered on the ground so we may step on them. Soon you will face the same penalty!" He barked.

They couldn't believe their ears. Their most beloved people were gone. Something is wrong, so very wrong.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? please please leave a review and tell me your thoughts on it! COMMENTS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED! I will come with the next chapter as soon as i can but i'll be simultainously working on this story and my Brothers story so it may not be as soon as i usually post thanks again for reading!**

_**Read. Follow. Review. Favor. Enjoy!**_


	4. Women

**A/N: ****I know i am really really sorry for not updating sooner! Anyways, if you have trouble picturing the setting in this story it is very similar to the Silurians except without all the weird lava stuff and the vines and plants. And let me just clarify once again, the girl regenerating in the first chapter was NOT River even though it happened to be a lot like it *i didn't mean to write it that way though*, and the aliens in this story are OC. :) other than that i hope you enjoy this fourth chapter! please leave reviews! i love reviews! and thanks to my 16 followers (you know who you are and you rock!) **

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN THE MAGNIFICENT DOCTOR OR OTHER CHARACTERS! (EXCEPT MINE)**

**(BOW TIES AND FEZEZ ARE COOL!)**

* * *

"No. Never! NOT POSSIBLE!" River almost lost control.

"Yesssss yes very possible..." he rolled the s again.

"You really have NO idea who you're dealing with!" Amy shouted and gripped the bars.

He laughed evilly and pulled out his gun, cocked it and laughed even louder. He cocked the gun just in case they planned in attacking, the gun was a warning symbol; he wasn't really going to kill them in cages. That wouldn't be any fun; he'd wait till they were out in the open so everyone could watch.

"Either shut up or I'll make you! You're lucky our tribe leader came and sprayed you with that gas before I killed you. Now that your males are dead you have nothing to live for do you? "

"There's always something to live for!" River shouted, "You didn't even check us for weapons did you?"

"I know humans, you're a woman! Men know that women are useless, they can hardly do anything right! Why would they arm you? Hence the name "mankind" it's not "WOman kind!" Checking for weapons would be a waste of my time." He scoffed and slammed the lab door shut leaving the ladies in utter silence.

"Yes it worked!" River smiled and reached into her boot revealing a silver and gold device with a small green bulb at the top.  
"Stereotype aliens... they still believe that women can't do anything..." she sighed with a smirk on her face as she soniced the cage door and let the two of them out.

"How...?" Amy smiled in confusion at the SonicScrewdriver.

"What? I'm from the future! Even if I don't remember this happening, I know my doctor, and I know aliens. Switching the Sonic's before we passed out was my safest bet."

Amy smiled to herself "well, your brilliance comes from MY side of the family!" She joked as they started searching the lab for anything that could be useful; though they found nothing but broken glass test tubes and a hidden notebook with lists of ingredients and chemicals all conveniently in English.

"What does all this mean?" Amy asked.

"It means someone who speaks English was here that's for sure," she flipped through the pages, "and it seemed like they were doing experiments on... something or someone... none the less, let's take this; it could be useful later." River headed for the door but was stopped.

"What later?" Amy whined slightly, "what do we do now? Where do we go?"

"Well what does The Doctor do when he loses us?" River turned to her.

Without a seconds hesitation she replied, "He saves us..." and Amy understood what they would be doing now.

* * *

"Okay, wait for my signal... GO!" River whispered as they ran around a hallway to another door. They had managed to sneak by two patrolling troops as they glued their backs to the damp walls; still unarmed.  
Amy looked right and left before she used her sleeve to clear the fog off of the small, circular, window on the door. She couldn't help but smile deviously as she saw the unguarded contents of the square room.

"What in there is making you so happy?" River whispered and smiled with her, wondering whether it was maybe The Doctor inside.

"Let me show you!" She grabbed the handle and hoped it was open, luckily it was. She walked it and pressed a yellow button which turned on the lights.

River stepped inside and smirked.  
She reached for something silver and shiny on a shelf. "Now this is my stuff..."

"The weapons storage! Found by yours truly!" Amy pointed to herself with one hand as she reached for a gun with the other. The room was barely 3 meters long and 3 meters wide, each wall covered in shelves holding 200 or so guns.

"Now that were armed..." River pushed the door closed though she left just a crack open; she examined the gun and threw what seemed like extra rounds inside her pocket, "our next stop is to look for them!"

"I thought that was our first stop..." Amy cocked her head to the side.

"Well you know what I mean!" River laughed and was joined by Amy.  
Their smiles quickly faded as they heard steady yet distant footsteps from outside the door; which startled them terribly.  
Amy hit the button again, and then they ran to the darkest corner of the room closing their eyes; not daring making a sound.  
Their pupils dilated and their hearts pumped gallons as the tension in their bodies grew and the steps came closer and closer. By the sound of the Click Clack of the metal boots you could tell there was just one alien walking down the creepy hallway. They held their breath as the footsteps stopped in front of the door and winced as the alien took a brief look inside, not noticing the two. It continued walking down and the Click Clack faded away. They sighed in relief and let their shoulders relax; Amy ran her hand through her hair and smiled at River.

"That was way too close..." Amy half whispered half spoke at regular volume (in slight fear of another alien or troop.)

"We don't have time to waste now!" River turned the lights back on and looked around the room one last time for anything that could be useful, and her eyes landed on a small doorknob.  
"How did we not see that room?" She muttered under her breath and clenched the knob. But before she could turn it, Amy stopped her; River spun on her heels and asked, "Yes?"

"The... The Doctor..." Amy said uncomfortably, "do you think he really is dead? I mean you saw all those armed aliens! They look ruthless and I'm just kinda worried like what if they actually-"

"Why do you keep asking that question?" River rolled her eyes impatiently, "Amy I thought you knew better than this! THE DOCTOR DOESN'T DIE-"

"AND YOU KNOW THAT FOR SURE?" Amy shouted back.

There was a long pause as the two ladies looked at the ground and just thought. River twisted the knob without speaking or turning to Amy. This door revealed yet another closet, this one was filled with armor; shiny, hard metal armor.  
Even when they were in a tough situation, a terrible, suspenseful, rough, unlucky situation, luck still found a way to shine through for them.

* * *

"I still wonder why we don't go back to our old ways..." Grolkadeen huffed under his breath as he assisted with the monitors next to their military leader. They were in the heart of their tribe's settlement, the control room rather; hooked with several screens and cameras.

"The Terramanti people and tribe are gone! They were useless and pathetic!" The military leader or 'Gharr' as he liked to go by growled.  
Yes, he was right about everyone being gone; there were no more women or children in the tribe anymore. One by one they had all started disappearing and they didn't return. Grolkadeen was the last living alien of the old race that they knew about. Now, Gharr knew exactly what had happened to them, no one knew that he knew so no one asked. He was a strange being, full of strange secrets and he had a very very strange past. All the soldiers that walked around were under command of Gharr and Grolkadeen; they would follow commands and only do as they were told. Yes they could talk but only when they weren't on duty, no they couldn't eat, well they didn't have to eat since their suits were self-supporting (and you will learn more about that later) yes they were a 24-7 army that never slept; either they were patrolling, in the labs, or guarding. And yes their tribe's old name was the Terramanti tribe. But no they, (well if I told you any more I would spoil stuff so I'll save it for later)

"Send guards to kill those human imbeciles!" Gharr shouted and slammed the keys and buttons with his fist in rage, "you four!" He spun around and pointed to four guards standing idle, "go execute them this second! And bring me their heads when you're finished! I already told those idiotic women that they were dead, now i will look like a fool for lying though its not like they're going to know," he side-tracked for a second than continued, "Those males are just extra meat aboard, it's not like we have to fear them... they should fear us! Those mere mortals and-"

"You know," Grolkadeen said softly and put his hand on Gharr's shoulder, "those humans could be of some use to us. One even calls himself a Doctor! They are an intelligent race and have so much to offer us. I remember a long time ago we had a human here and-"

"I don't need your lectures old man!" Gharr shoved his arm off and took a step away, "I sent a troop to kill them 20 minutes ago! You called them off so you could reason with me but not matter what you say I have already sent another squad and I am NOT in the mood-"

"But you are always in the mood to kill!"

"So what? I am a military leader and I do what I think best because I am boss here!"

"But I have a right too!" Grolkadeen yelled back angrily, "I have a right so I should have a say! I have lived much longer than you have and I have experienced much more and I KNOW much much more than you so put your ego aside and listen!" So Gharr turned around, still very cross, "look I know you can't take your helmet off and I know exactly why..." and this startled Gharr slightly, "and I know you're different though I've never figured out why. But I've known you long enough to feel the tension and pressure rising in you, and you told me your chest was hurting earlier anyways, so please... go rest Gharr. Go to the corridor and relax," and before Gharr could object he added firmly, "AND THATS AN ORDER!" so with that he left.

* * *

"So this is the room?" Guard one asked.  
Guard three nodded and cocked his gun; he leaned against the door trying to listen for voices but heard none.

"So who gets to take em out ay? Who gets the shots?" You could hear Guard two smirking at the words 'take em out'.

"Usually when we execute, two of us fire into one body and the other two fire into the other." Guard four replied nonchalantly.

"So four holes and two bodies?" Guard one laughed.

"Yes, yes that's it exactly." Guard three added.

And they all chuckled as the rest cocked their guns and opened the door.  
The males shot up hopefully but as they saw who had entered their smiles faded like butter on a hot skillet.

"Uhh okay Doctor..." Rory ran his hand through his  
hair and spun nervously, "big shiny men with big shiny guns..."

"I know I know..." The Doctor tensed, "you all know me! I am The Doctor! And for those of you who don't... I am The Doctor! And I am here to help so there is no need for your guns!" He smiled nervously.

"We didn't ask for your help and we don't need it. We will rise and take you all. Destruction will rule!" Guard three snarled as he closed the door behind them.  
The guards pointed their guns at the two and the so called "Doctor" and the other male cringed. Then suddenly Guard one and two spun around and shot the other two guards twice.

"Four holes two bodies!" Guard one said pulling off her helmet letting her curls spill out.

"Thanks for your advice ya scumbags!" The other guard shouted at the dead aliens as she took her helmet off letting her orange-red hair flow down.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? ****leave a review and tell me your thoughts :) I hope you liked it and i'm sorry again for taking so long, next chapter will be up as soon as i can post it! THANKS A MILLION!**

_**Read. Review. Favor. ENJOY.**_


	5. Interrogate, wait who?

**A/N: HELLO! I AM SORRY! I am about to break out into tears, thats how sorry i am. I've been so busy in these two months i haven't gotten time to type this beloved story of mine. Well anyways, i reaaaaally hope you like this chapter and i am so overwhelmed at how much you guys support this story! I LOVE YOU ALL! I hope you love this story too! Oh... and i have a little surprise for you at the end!**

**Read. Review. Favor. ****_Enjoy._**

* * *

"RIVER!"

"AMY!" Rory jumped and stretched his hands through the metal bars attempting to hug her. She smiled and came closer and hugged him through the bars.

"River! AMY! Where were you? I mean obviously you're alright so there's no need for that question but how did you get here?" The Doctor spilled with questions as he looked back and forth from River to Amy, completely amazed at how they had found them. His gaze finally settled on River as he chose to look away from Amy kissing Rory,  
"So how did you wonderful women escape? I'm assuming my cleverness has rubbed off on you two?" He boasted and looked into Rivers eyes as she stood face to face in front of the cage he was in and simply smiled.

"What? No angry retort? No witty response?" He laughed, slightly taken aback at how unusually quiet River had stayed. She just rolled her eyes, took off a metal shoe, pulled out his SonicScrewdriver from her boot and let them out of the cage without a word.  
Amy took off all her heavy armor (taking note that there was no blood of any kind spilling from the guards she had just shot), ruffled Rory's hair, and then continued to hug him; The Doctor stepped in front of River as he dusted off his jacket and pants then reached for his bow tie when River pushed his hands aside. She straightened it for him; neither of them took their gaze off on another. River let go and smiled one again,  
"If I'm going to talk to my Doctor, I'm going to do it properly..." and with that she threw her arms around his neck and let her lips touch his.  
Amy and Rory grinned at the two then back at eachother; Amy had opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by Rory.  
"I want to see how long this'll last..." Rory whispered.  
Though The Doctor, (as usual) became slightly restless after thirty seconds of the kissing and he pushed away.  
"Well that's enough of that!" He said happily and turned to the Ponds, "okay so now we've got to think of a plan! Any ideas?" He smiled because he didn't really have a plan himself.

The three slowly nodded their head no, the Timelord frowned,

"I have no idea who these aliens are and I don't know what they do or what they've _done._ All I can clearly see is that they're somewhat similar to the reptilian humanoids because when the leader took his mask off he had similar features... but..."

"So they weren't the last ones?" Amy mumbled under her breath and felt slightly sad at the fact that she could've been able to help the Silurian's she had met find their kin.

"Have you all heard or seen ANY thing useful? At all?" The Doctor leaned against the metal door, "we're in London in a place I've never seen, with aliens I've never heard of! Come on guys I need your help!" he threw his hands in the air.

"There's got to be something..." Amy thought, "RIVER! Show him the notebook!"

"Oh ya!" She reached into her boot and opened it up for The Doctor.

He flipped through pages as he read them, "experiments..." he muttered as he read the list of chemicals and the words TRIAL and ERROR, "they were conducting experiments on something..."

"Or even worse... some_one..._**"** River added as she peered over to read the notebook.

"You know they're not going to tell us anything..." Rory sighed, "We're hostages. They're going to try to kill us."

"Then why don't we make them tell us?" Amy smirked wickedly, "We're getting out of here ALIVE whether they like it or not, but we need more information fast, and I think I have a plan..."

* * *

"Sir, all the gun powder is ready for our attack," a guard startled Gharr from his sleep.

"Wh-? Oh alright," he muttered half awake. He shrugged the guard off and sat up; knowing today would be a rough and tough battle. His missile, his army, it would be hard, but in the end, he'd be victorious. His small missile would go off through the shallow dent his robot army had begun and blast out in London, taking revenge on the people up there. Long ago, they had come to Earth with their distant relatives; the Silurian's but got lost on their way while following them. They crashed and many of their aliens on board died, but before they could wake up from their crash, they were already 30 kilometers underground! The humans buried them and they had woken up 2 centuries later! (Well he _thought _the humans had buried them, when in reality, their crash was so impactful, they fell very deep underground and by the time they had woken up it was the late 20th century due to trauma. He doesn't know this...) Gharr swore he would avenge his brothers and sisters, after they woke, the only surviving aliens were Gharr and Grolkadeen. Only 10 out the 200 aliens survived the crash long ago: 2 moms, 1 dad, 4 children and a mad scientist all of which died a few years ago. Well the scientist was alive for the longest... there was also a human that came to their settlement... no matter how hard Gharr tried, he was never able to clearly remember that period of time and when he tried, his brain spun and he had a massive headache. This was actually why he hadn't refused to rest when Grolkadeen asked him to rest because he was trying to remember the last time he saw a human and a huge migraine grew in his brain; it was gone now. Still, Grolkadeen had TOLD him the scientist died, "while conducting an experiment" he said, because Gharr had no further memories of the scientist or the human. The thought of humans reminded him of the ratchet ones in the settlement now. "They're all the same..." he thought, but now it was time for his revenge. He got up and started towards the main room of order, it was time to wake his army. He had already awoke some of the army, those were the guards monitoring their settlement now except these robots had features that resembled the people of his own planets, they could speak and take orders but weren't exactly _alive,_ they were still; robotic. Gharr strode into the control room to see Grolkadeen busy fixing kinks in the electric system.

"Are you sure you wish to do this?" Grolkadeen looked over his shoulder at the young commander.

"Of course I am!" Gharr ordered, "And I'm changing some plans. I can't afford to delay the attack any longer!" Gharr smacked a button on the controls causing loud mechanical bangs and rattling chains to smack eachother, he then slipped a small box in his pocket, "the attack will begin early! I need my revenge now!"

Grolkadeen shot up from his position from under the controls, "do you know what you've done!? You arrogant little... UGHH..."

"WHAT!? WHAT DID I DO!?" Gharr shouted back over the loud clanging.

"I WAS FIXING THE CONTROLS! THE SIGNAL TO COMMAND THEM! NOW ONCE THEY AWAKE, THEY AREN'T IN OUR CONTROL!"

Gharr looked down at the ground, he wanted to take his helmet off and just throw it to the ground and shatter it to pieces; but he knew he couldn't, ever take it off. He didn't even know WHY he couldn't; all Grolkadeen said is that if he did, it would be bad. He clenched his fists and sighed, "What can we do now?"

"Not much, you will have to turn off the switch manually in the next 10 minutes or they will be free, then once I fix the kink in about an hour, we can control them. Now go quickly, but you will need help..." Grolkadeen spun around to see 5 guards waiting for orders, "you four! Go with Gharr and complete his task! The fifth will stay and assist me! Now off you go!"

The four guards and Gharr marched down the hallway but when Gharr made a right turn, the robots went left.

"Wha? What are you going? Follow me-" one guard punched Gharr's helmet, fazing him slightly, but within a second of the blow he saw a bag go over his head and all went black.

* * *

"Now what? Do we just stand here and wait?" Rory whispered and rolled his eyes.

"Yes we wait! We keep waiting till he wakes up and gives us information!" Amy whisper/shouted as she finished taking off the last of her gear. Her 'plan' earlier was for River and her put their suits back on and go get two more suits for the Doctor and Rory (which they did) then go kidnap Gharr as guards (which they did as well)

"Shhh..." River placed a finger over her lips. They'd been standing here for just over 8 minutes waiting for him to wake up; _Rory's punch must've been really hard to his head_ she thought, "Is he doing any better?"

Amy and Rory peered over their shoulders to see The Doctor sitting in a metal box in the very back of the room, the same lab they had found their husbands, for now that was the safest place they knew (and the _only _place they knew around here.) The Timelord had said he was thinking and needed to be alone, but they could all tell it was much worse. His breathing pattern had grown sharp and short, his eyes would close every now and then, and he would press on the sides of his head, signifying he had a terrible headache. The three were worried sick about him, he wasn't doing well but he was The Doctor, he'd never admit his pain. The two ladies stood there in thought as Rory went over to talk to the madman.

"So how ya doin?" Rory asked and cracked a smile at The Doctor (hoping to get one back, which he didn't) who was seated on a rusty yet silver metal box. Rory pulled up a metal chair from the corner of the room and sat next to him.

"Eh alright I guess... I'm thinking about how were going to approach the leader when he wakes because-"

"No you're not," Rory said quickly. The Doctor looked at the ground and sighed, knowing there was no point testifying, he then winced and pressed his head with his hands as the headache came back. Rory and the others could tell something was terribly wrong with him and that's the reason he was sitting back here. There was a long silence before Rory asked,

"What did you mean earlier... about you feeling this way when you stole the TARDIS?"

"Oh... when I stole the type 40 TARDIS a long long time ago... sssssss," he pressed his head harder as it began to spin, "my TARDIS is an amazing machine, but she's also rather old... I stole her though remember? Well turns out there was a _slight_..." The Doctor strayed and started taking shorter breaths. He fell off the box and started coughing wildly, all heads turned to him and the two ladies ran over. The Doctor curled up into a ball as his knees reached his chest and his hands became bright red as they pressed on his head even harder.

"Doctor! DOCTOR!" Amy fell to his side and shifted him so she could see his face; it was just as red as his hands. He let small screams of pain out as his head felt like it was about to explode.

"No stand back!" Rory yanked her away. Within a few seconds he was fine, he slowly and shakily stood up as his head spun some more.

"What the hell just happened to you!?" Amy asked as she tore away from Rory and threw her arms around The Doctor.

"R... Rory..." he sighed trying to catch his breath as he looked at Rory while still in Amy's arms, "the...there was...a slight... p... the pa..." he gasped and felt his body lose energy, "the paradox... that's what happened... when I stepped into the TARDIS... there was a _slight_ paradox..." Amy pushed away with a confused look. The Doctor adjusted to the imbalance, bent over and placed his hands on his knees, still attempting to take heavy breaths that always came out quipped and short, "there was a manageable paradox when I _*gasp*_ first stepped into the _*gasp*_ TARDIS... It was terribly painful and it's almost _*gasp*_ what I'm feeling right now _*gasp* It was terrible but I managed it and now the paradox is long gone..."_

"What? What ya mean there's some paradox goin on right now?" Rory placed a hand on his hip and the other hand ran through his blond hair.

"Ye-"

"LET! ME! GO!" The Doctor was cut short of words by the scream coming from behind them. The three instantaneously shot their heads to Gharr who was tied up in chair with a small bag over his helmet. They strode over and River lifted the bag with the three behind her, ready to interrogate as they stood in a 'C' shaped formation around him. The Doctor, however, was the last one to reach Gharr's chair (due to his slower and limp walk) but was the first to ask questions,

"Who are you!? And do not resist on any questions because we WILL get them out of you one way or another understood? Alright so answer me, who, are, you?" he snapped, regaining some of his old energy and wittiness.

"Gharr, my name is Gharr," he replied coldly.

"And what species are you and where do you come from?" The Doctor was almost positive they were homo reptilian and most likely native to Earth like the Silurian's but he wanted to make sure.

"Ho-Mo reptilian, from Earth long before you were around," he annunciated his words sharply yet they confirmed the Gallifrayens thoughts.

"Why's your army running around?"

"That's classified..." Gharr said slowly.

"No point in trying at this..." the Doctor said in a slight sing song voice.

"There's no point in YOU trying to stop me, the attack plan is already set. Your world will _burn_ for what it's done to our tribe..."

"Speaking of..." The Doctor pointed out, "if you're homo reptilian, where _are_ the rest of your tribe?"

"Dead," Gharr snapped.

"Can you remember _how _they died?" The Doctor asked, trying to gain more information.

"No..." he sighed, _'can hardly remember anything before that human...' _he whispered to himself which no one, but the sharp ears of The Doctors caught.

"Alright then..." The Timelord looked at the ceiling to try and recall the other questions he had planned for him.

"Why can't you take your helmet off?" Amy asked rather randomly.

"Ugh, again with the helmet..." even if you couldn't see it you could tell Gharr was rolling his eyes, "just stop with it!"

"But the other aliens can take em' off..." Amy stated.

"They' not even _aliens, _they're my robot army, designed to LOOK like the people of my old tribe," Gharr explained in an irritated manner.

"Even Grolkadeen?" River asked as she pooled into the interrogation.

"He and I are the last survivors," Gharr shrugged this answer off.

"So what exactly are you planning to do to the surface? Actually, how do you plan on even _getting _there?" The Doctor asked; he placed a hand on his stomach as his body still felt slightly weak.

"That's... classified..." he chuckled rudely.

"Tell. Us. Now." River snapped.

"Well... oh wait..." Gharr's' tone suddenly changed from argumental to worrisome, "how long have you had me captured?"

"Why does it matter?" Rory scoffed.

"Tell me!" he shouted.

"Not unless you tell us how you plan on attacking!" The Doctor shouted back.

"Ugh humans! I hate you all!" Gharr shouted again, "Just tell me what I need to know!"

"Why can't you take off your helmet!?" Amy shouted, no one had stopped her from repeating this question even though they had no idea why she was continuously asking it.

"I CAN'T TELL YOU!" Gharr screamed under all the stress (because even HE didn't know why he couldn't take it off.) Soon everyone was spilling their own sets of questions at the same time, making almost everything inaudible, adding onto the tension that was rising in the room. Everything sounded like gibberish, just a jumble of words that the four would ask and Gharr would hardly respond to. They were too busy shouting questions to realize Gharr had untied the rope around his hand, he stood up from the chair, sending them all silent in shock,

"How... long... has it BEEN!?" You could hear him say this through his clenched, razor sharp, teeth.

"Just over 17 minutes why?" Rory looked at his watch.

"Oh no..." he voice faded, then rose again, "Do... DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU IDIOTIC HUMANS HAVE DONE!? MY ARMY..." his voice trailed off again and the four fell silent. Finally, fed up and very irritated at how he had been avoiding her question, Amy did something to resolve her question herself. She grabbed the sides of his helmet and yanked it off; what happened after was something no one saw coming. The suit fell apart, each metal piece fell off and... And... A, small girl fell out of the heavy armor, pale, covered in marks and long healed scars. She fell out, limp and frail, The Doctor caught her in his arms just in time. The three Ponds hovered over The Doctor to see the small girls face, her blonde hair cut rigidly, flowing off the side of his arm. She wore a dark colored shirt with military green khaki's, and bare feet, all covered in dirt and small tears in the fabric. Her eyes were closed and... And... She wasn't breathing! The Doctor quickly leaned closer to her face to hear nothing coming from her nose or mouth.

"R-Rory!" he stuttered, trying to cope with the situation, "Rory she's not breathing!"

"Uhhh...alright, place her on the ground!" the nurse quickly got on his knees. The Doctor gently placed the frail girl on the floor as Rory quickly performed CPR. As he did so, Amy's mind was trying to process what she had just done. She looked over at Gharr, or what _used _to be Gharr, but what was now shattered remains of metal, _God... what did I do? One second Gharr's yelling at us, the next second I tear the helmet off and this GIRL appeared! Where did he go? What, did, I, do..._the redhead thought.

When she looked back over, The Doctor and River were on their knees next to the blonde girl after Rory had finished CPR, so she decided to sit down too. They stared as they waited for an internal response from the small child; for 5 minutes there was none. They sat in silence and none of them would utter a word or take an eye off of the small girl; who was obviously no older than 7.

"HUH!" She shot up and gasped for air. Her eyes shot open to reveal bright blue, beautiful pools and long eyelashes; this girl was a Barbie doll.

"Hello? Are... are you alright?" The Doctor peered over to see her face.

"What? HUH! I can talk! I can speak again! Wow!" The girl looked overjoyed then looked at her arms, "My hands! My very own hands! And feet!" she wiggled her toes. Overly excited she tried to jump up and stand, but failed and was about to fall when the Timelord scooped her up. He held her knees into his abdomen and her mid chest against his upper chest so their faces could meet. She looked at his neck and giggled at his bowtie, then looked up, letting her sparkling blue eyes lock into his sparkling green ones,

"Hello... child," The Timelord said softly and couldn't resist smiling at the child, "I'm The Doctor. And who might you be?"

"M-my name is Jenny," she stuttered slightly, "but I know one thing, you are NOT The Doctor!" she giggled.

* * *

**A/N: SURPRISE! Ahahaha yay! FINALLY got Jenny into this story! MMHMMM... i can ****HEAR**** the suspence you're feeling XD lol. Would love some feedback on how you feel about all this! And i'd love some guessing theroies on how Jenny came, i like to see what you all are thinking while reading! Please tell me if i make any errors along the way I WON'T BE MAD it's okay! Thanks a million for reading this, i really appreciate all my followers and reviews, you guys mean the WORLD 3 3 3**

**Read. Review. Favor. ****_Enjoy._**


	6. Faint

**A/N: HELLO MY LOVELIES! I have written you another chapter and i apoligise for how short it may be, i just needed to slip this out to you guys! I really hope you are looking forward to more little Jenny because i am! Ok well i hope you enjoy this! All my followers as deeeeply loved by me! (if you would like to feel the love plz follow!)**

**Read. Review. Favor. _Enjoy._**

* * *

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!" She teased.

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

And so it went on, back and forth for a good 2 minutes, then the Ponds just separated the two juvenile minds for a bit and brought the _physically _older one to talk.

"So we have no idea who she is right?" River confirmed, "We've never seen her before?"

"Well not really no..." The Doctor sighed.

The little girl, so called "Jenny", was jumping and skipping around the lab while 'finally stretching her muscles and bones' as she told them. The four were in the corner of the room, speaking in a low voice discussing what to do about the child and her random appearance.

"Well we've got to get out of here as soon as possible and having this 'girl' isn't making it any easier..." Amy rolled her eyes with her hands on her hips, "I mean I don't think she's a pain it's just… we need to get back to the surface as soon as possible and Jenny's arrival hasn't made this any easier…"

"Jenny... Jenny... Jenny..." The Doctor was muttering to himself as if trying to remember something important. No one paid much attention to his chanting so they went on discussing.

"Well I mean I don't think she even knows where she is and we don't even know how she got here, we need more information on her before..." Rory said.

"AHHHHHHH!" Jenny screamed in agony and fell to the floor cutting Rory short of words.

"What's wrong!?" The Timelord quickly raced to her side followed by the others. He stoked her hair in concern and quickly looked up and down her body (which were obviously covered in a shirt and pant so couldn't see any damage on skin) and stroked her hair again

"My... my heart... my lungs..." she sounded like she was about to cry as she pressed her hands against her chest trying to force the pain away.

"God are you alright!? Rory help her!" Amy shoved him closer. They all hovered over the girl on their knees, trying to analyze the situation.

"AAAHHHH!" The Doctor fell to his side, clenched his stomach, and cringed. His breathing became short again and his face turned red; they realized the same was happening to Jenny. Her face was red and her breathing was short except… the poor girl was crying waterfalls.

"Ummm... UMMMM!" Rory was panicking slightly, wondering who to attend to. In a second, he didn't have to decide, they both closed their eyes and stopped making noises, and they lay; unconscious and motionless.

"...up...wake... up...WAKE UP!"

"HUHH!" The Doctor shot up wide-eyed, gasping for air. He started coughing then gasping then coughing, "wh-" he gasped, "what happened?" He looked back and forth from Amy to River.

"I was trying to wake you up! You were out for about 6 minutes," Amy shrugged.

"What? It's that stupid paradox! We've got to get this fixed before it gets worse!" He glanced around to see himself lying in the same place he had passed out, "where's Jenny?" he asked with deep concern.

"Ask him..." River pointed behind herself to reveal Rory treating Jenny on a metal table.  
The Doctor stood up *shakily* and headed to the lab table in the center of the room. Rory had obviously cleared it up so he could lay her there and check her without sitting on the floor. The Doctor ran his screwdriver from her head to her toes and scanned her body, thank heavens she was alive, but still not doing well.

"How *cough cough* is she doing?" He came next to Rory's side and the ladies stood on the opposite side of the table.

"Well..." the nurse sighed, "she's still breathing... unlike you when you passed out... nearly gave us all heart attacks when you stopped for about a minute then started again... anyways... she's having pretty much the same paradox thingy you're having..."

"So this 'girl' is somehow _involved_ with the paradox?" Amy narrowed her eyes at the child.

"Who is she!?" River sighed.

BANG BANG BANG!

A loud banging noise came from outside their door, but not directly AT their door.

"What...?" The Doctor trailed off as his head turned.

"It's been going on for a while now. We've got no clue what's going on outside..." Amy answered with a shimmer of curiosity in her tone, (Then again she was Amy Pond, she was always curious...) "We've been here for a while and something's goin on outside…"

"I say we go investigate, The Doctor and me," River smiled.

"Nope..." Rory said, not looking up or taking his eyes off Jenny, "The Doctor is having those random attacks. If he gets one out there... God knows what will happen..." Rory shook his head as if picturing the whole facility blowing up.

"So I guess I go?" Amy didn't seem bothered by going to explore.

"Well I've got to take care of this random child we've got here!" Rory couldn't help but smile at the small (or so he thought) 7 year old girl. He continued checking her body for cuts and bruises and winced every time he saw the bloody patches.

"You and I again I guess," River nudged Amy then rolled her eyes sarcastically, "it's always the women doing the labor isn't it..."

"Tell me about it..." Amy folded her arms. The two burst out in laughter then left to put on their guard suits.

Within a few minutes the women were geared and ready to go.  
The Doctor paced around the room, limping slightly with his lack of strength. He was muttering something consistently, the Centurion tried to listen but it came across inaudible.

"14 cuts, 17 bruises, 8 scars, and 3 open wounds. All incredibly fresh..." Rory gave his report.

"Doctor..." Amy interrupted the timelords train of thought, he turned his head to the girl in armor, "we need to find out who she is. Fast. She's got to be connected to you, no doubt. But there's something more to her... we'll be back with some information about what's going on as soon as possible. Neither of you do anything stupid..." Amy chuckled and rolled her eyes, "and take care of her, we don't know who she is and we can't risk losing her or the paradox could get worse..."Amy turned the knob of the metal door in her clunky suit.

"Ay you!" The Doctor smiled, "both of you... stay safe! _And don't do anything stupid!_" He repeated that last sentence sarcastically.

"Alright!" River chuckled as they closed the door behind them.

Just over 30 seconds after they left, Rory began freaking out.

"D…Do…Doc…" his hands began shaking as he backed away from the table.

"Jenny… Jenny… I know her… somehow…. Come on… think…." The Doctor continued muttering to himself.

"D…DO…DOCT….!" Rory left Jenny's side and tugged on the Timelord's arm.

"What?" He asked, slightly annoyed at the abrupt end to his thought process.

"J…Jen…Jenny… she…. She…" Rory was in the mix of freaking out scared, "she…"

* * *

**A/N: Suspence maybe? YAY, lol well ya i know this is a bit shorter than the others BUT i have a small contest for you all! Guess what Rory is trying to say! PM what you think Rory is saying about Jenny and whoever wins will get a surprise from me! PLZ! Contest ends when my next chapter is up (which will be soon) so quickly start thinking! Your guesses are limited to 1 so think wisely my fellow Whovians! PLZ_ DO NOT LEAVE GUESSES AS REVIEWS_ because if you're right i dont want to give away my story! Thank you all! Plz try and guess! Have fun!**

**Read. Review. Favor. _Enjoy._**


	7. Comforting Nightmares

**A/N: HELOO ALL WHOVIANS! I was so surprised at all the guesses i got! You guys are really good at this! Thanks so much if you voted and if you didn't get the chance, i'll have another contest up for my 50th review and 50th follower (which might not be for a while) so no prob! Anyways, please leave a comment if you like anything or have any suggestions for me! they're always welcome!**

**Read. Review. Favor. ****_Enjoy._**

* * *

"Now this way I think..." River quietly scanned the (_real_) Sonic Screwdriver around.

"Ya this way, I remember..." Amy confirmed.

BANG BANG BANG!

They winced as guards ran around in another hallway shooting eachother; they seemed to have all gone insane! They quickened their pace to the control room praying to stay out of range. Amy gestured to turn down the hallway and sure enough, there was the control room.

"...then this goes here and that goes there and...Oh forgot that...oh UGH I keep mixing these up..." Grolkadeen fiddled with wires and tools hurriedly. The tone of his voice was stressful; you could hear it even with his helmet on.

"SIR!" Amy said in the manliest voice she could muster up, "What are your orders?"

"Wha? You... WAIT! Weren't you the guards who went to help Gharr contain the guards!?" he spun around and looked at their helmets as he stood a meter away.

"Ummm..." River stuttered in a deep voice, "yes..." she said trying to keep in character.

"YOU ARE TOO LATE! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" he shouted as metal clattered in the distance, "I told you they would go out of control in 10 minutes! Look what your absence has done to us!" He continued attempting to wire things together. Amy and River had confused looks and thoughts as they stood there, with many questions.

"If only Gharr hadn't killed those humans..." he muttered under his breath, "there's no way we're going to survive now, I'm surprised you aren't killing eachother now! If only those humans were here... now we're going to die!"

"No no!" Amy acted quickly though she knew what she did was rather stupid, "we're here!" She pulled her helmet off and broke her cover.

Grolkadeen stood in awe momentarily, "did you come back from-"  
"We never left, he never killed us," River pulled her helmet off too.

"Why do u need us so bad?" Amy questioned.

"Well..." he spoke hesitantly, "the robot army we were commanding had a wire malfunction and I _was _fixing it when Gharr slammed their release button. They weren't properly programmed yet, so I sent Gharr and you guards to fix it but...Speaking of, where is Gharr?"

"Umm..." Amy shot a nervous glance at River, "well he's not with us any more..."

BANG BANG BANG!

"And we have no time to explain why! Now please tell us why you need us!" River screamed over the clanging metal and shots in the distance.

"Yes, right..." he turned back to the broken system, "well... this wire, it is very intricate in mechanics and it's not _physically _broken but its internal circuits are broken and-"

HMMMMMM!

Within a second, the almighty Sonic had fixed the wire with a touch of River's finger.

"Th...Thank you?" he stuttered, bewildered.

"I fixed it... that's all, is that all you needed?" River smiled, "and is there any way to quiet down these robots?" she seemed annoyed at her ear drums wanting to burst.

"Well, yes, actually no... They will not function properly now, they don't have a brain of any sort and they are just going to keep doing the only thing they know: how to use their weapon..."

"Oh gosh..." Amy sighed and looked up at the black, rocky, ceiling in worry about the robots.

"So what are we going to do here? We've got to escape somehow! FAST!" River fiddled with a small metal piece of the helmet.

"We can take you to your own kind! I've met the Silurian's! I can take you to them! How can we help?" Amy was delighted to try and reunite the old tribal leader with his kin.

"Well," a smile appeared then quickly disappeared from his face as he didn't have time for questions, "if we fix their 'power remote' (he held up a small black box with a red button) we may be able to control them, but that will have to be done manually-"

"Done. The Doctor can fix it. He fixes everything." Amy smiled with confidence.

"We'll bring him here right now," River assured

"Yes, please hurry! Time is flying! We must leave before they go to out of control!" Grolkadeen hurried them off as they put their helmets back on for protection.

"And stay here so we can find you will ya?" Amy asked quickly.

He nodded and they ventured back to the lab.

* * *

The ladies entered the room with urgency and whipped their helmets off. Rory was leaning against the cabinet near Jenny's table, wide eyed at the girl; The Doctor on the other hand was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey guys, we've got a serious problem..." Amy started.

"Not more serious than ours..." Rory rolled his eyes and huffed as he ran his hands through his hair with worry and stress, clearly on his mind.

"Oh my... this is impossible..." they heard an angry whisper from a far corner of the room which was obvious to be The Doctors.

"What's... going on...?" River asked slowly and raised an eyebrow.

"AAAAHHH! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" The Doctor ran out of the dark corner in rage and spat in Rivers face as he pressed his hands against her shoulders.

"How is 'what' possible!?" She asked sternly.

There was a silence that rang through the room for at least a good minute before The Doctor began to smile to himself, then he chuckled, then just burst out into laughter.  
The three shared the same curios look across their face, wondering why one second he was angry and next uncontrollably laughing.

"This..." he voice was serious then quickly changed to happy and excited, "this is absolutely marvelous! Splendid! Oh my GOODNESS THIS IS FANTASTIC!"

Now the two women stared in awe as the Timelord spun and jumped around the room, though Rory pretty much knew why he was so overjoyed.

"Oh gosh... This is outstanding, BRILLIANT!" He jumped and hugged Amy tightly then did the same to River. He backed away then looked out into the distance, expressionless for a moment. His smile faded again and the Gallifrayen ran his hand through his hair, "no... This isn't right... it's impossible rather..." he sounded distressed as if he was about to cry, "why... how..." his lip quivered.

"Can I PLEASE know what is going on here?!" Amy furrowed her eyebrow at the Timelords conflicting emotions.

"It's... its Jenny... she's not exactly what we think she is..." he stared at his shoes in thought.

"What? Gosh don't tell me she's some 'alien'!" Amy joked.

"You're half correct..." Rory chuckled under his breath as he walked over to Amy's side.

"Well... yes and no-"

"Darling I don't mean to sound rude but you really need to get to the point," River looked worried, "there's something really important you need to be doing right now and-"

"SHE'S GOT TWO HEARTS!" The Doctor screamed. He spun around and buried his face in his hands then turned back around looked at his three friends, "you can listen to her heartbeats, it's going 1234...1234... Like mine," he imitated the heartbeat by tapping on his side, "look the reason I'm acting like this is because I don't know how TO act! I mean should I feel happy and excited she's most likely a Timelord or worried if she's the mistake that's making the paradox worse? I'm having seriously conflicting emotions so please pardon me... it's just..." The Doctor sighed, not able to find words to exactly describe the feeling he was having.

"Wow... that's... wow..." Amy smiled, not being able to find the correct words either.

"Well when I found out," Rory started, "I was just as shocked as The Doctor..."

"So are we..." River paused then looked at the Timelord, "so Doctor," River took a step forward, "do you know this girl? This child remind you of someone you knew maybe?"

"Well yes... but no... I can't place my finger on her... I feel like I know her so well, yet she's a stranger. I feel connected to her though, like she's a part of me..." he trailed off.

BANG BOOM BANG BANG

"Uhhh guys?" Amy asked nervously, "we've got to go. Now. The robot army is killing everything down here and Grolkadeen is trying to get them back under control and he needs your help. Come on," she headed towards the door (she had taken all her armor off now, her and River decided it was getting to heavy and slowing them down so now their armor was on the floor.)

"Ya come on," River turned around.

"And Jenny?" Rory reminded them.

"Wh- what about me?" A small high pitched voice sounded from the other side of the room, she seemed to have just woken up from her sleep with an extremely worried look on her face.

BOOM BOOM BOOM BANG

This noise was directed towards the outer wall of the lab.

"Jenny," The Doctor looked at her with soft eyes, "we've got no time to explain what we're doing now. Come on, get up" he walked over to the table (still limping slightly) and stuck out his hands to help her down.

"Umm okay..." she sounded nervous. As she pushed off the table her hands slipped and she began to fall off; until of course The Doctor scooped her up just in time.

"I've gotcha," he winked and smiled at her, The Doctor was going to try his best to be comforting to her and make her happy at any cost (just until he found out exactly who this 7 year old was.) She giggled in response then got out of his arms and stood on her feet shakily.

He slowly let her hands go and she began to whimper, "don't let me go... please don't let me go..." she sounded scared and clenched his arm.

"No, no of course not," he hushed slightly taken aback, though he held her hands tightly, "come one," he gestured to the other three as he Jenny interlocked her left hand into his right.

"You ready for what might be outside?" Amy looked over her shoulder at Rory and The Doctor.

"I'm ready for anything," he smiled mysteriously.

"Oh I almost forgot!" River quickly shuffled around some things at the table in the back, stuffed something into her boot and came back, "sorry, it's nothing," she chuckled in reply to the confused looks she was getting.

They shrugged it off and looked back at Amy who picked up four guns lying on the ground and handed them out. The Doctor was going to oppose the gun anyways but when Amy gestured it towards him, Jenny squeezed his hand and cringed so the Timelord shoved it away. Amy understood with a quick glance and threw the gun to the side.

She turned the knob and stuck her head out to see a guard race around the corner, leaving the hallway empty, "let's go," she whispered back behind her.

The five raced out the door and crept along the walls of the underground base. The Doctor would usually be leading in the front, but Jenny was weak and as was he so they stayed in the back, walking slower than the others. They all tried their best to avoid the guards and did pretty well, except the one guard they had run into (which River shot instantly in defense.) As they followed the ginger through the hallways, The Doctor looked to his side and saw the girls face, still worried.

"Are you alright?" he whispered kindly.

"I... I just had a nightmare..." she stuttered shyly.

"Hate those..." he smiled to himself.

"You get nightmares too?" she looked up at him with her big, blue, innocent eyes.

"Get 'em all the time and wake up feeling terrible... is that what happened to you?" He shrugged.

She nodded but stared at the ground.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he tried at easing her fear.

"N..no... it's too scary. It's the same nightmare every time, it's so scary and..." he voice cracked and she drifted off.

"No, it's alright Jenny don't cry..." he squeezed her hand in assurance.

They took a right around another hallway, relieved to find it empty (except for the two cold metal robots dead on the floor.)

"Just around here," Amy whispered over her shoulder.

"So just a girl? A regular girl?" River asked Amy.

"She's got two hearts! She's anything but normal! For all we know she could be a Timelord! This is groundbreaking for The Doctor!" Rory said.

"Ya true, but we still know almost nothin about her... what are supposed to assume?" Amy shrugged.

"Nothing, we assume nothing right now," Rory explained, "she could be anyone or ANYTHING, assuming could give us the incorrect mindset. Let's just wait and watch, maybe she'll just reveal herself..." he said quietly.

The Doctor was walking in silence and saw River and Amy discussing something with Rory so The Doctor took this opportunity to ask Jenny something, but Jenny beat him to it,  
"You know, I don't know who or what you are," she let go of his hand and smiled up at him, "but I like you..." she threw her hands around his waist (still to his side) and buried her head in his hip. The Doctor was extremely taken aback at her gesture, she was so open and friendly with him; why? Why was she doing it? And why didn't he feel the need to resist? He was so overwhelmed by her hug and truly had no idea how to react, so he kept walking forward.  
"I told you I'm the..." they continued walking but he looked down at the girl, she was too cute to justify right now; so he changed the subject instead, "Why didn't you tell me you had two hearts?"

"Well I didn't think it was important," she said simply, "don't _all _people have two hearts?"

"Well, no actually... humans only have one," he looked down at her.

"Wh-WHAT? Does that mean there's something wrong with me!?" she let go of her grip and looked back at him with wonder in her eyes and fear in her _hearts._The Doctor shook his head no as she gripped his hand once again, very tightly this time (he kept in mind he also saw Amy turn left from the corner of his eye,)

"No! Of course not!" He chuckled, "I have-"

"OH GREAT!" he heard River shout in anger.

The Doctor kept Jenny's hand in his as he pulled her around the corner to see his friends hovering over some metal thing on the floor.

"Grolkadeen's dead..." Amy sighed sadly.

"He was shot before we got here," Rory stood up, followed by the two women. A brief silence rang before Rory asked, "what now? Actually, why'd you call us here anyways?"

"This remote," River saw the box laying on the controls so she handed it to the Timelord and continued, "it'll control the robots if you fix it in time, he didn't say how but we guessed you'd just know," she smiled.

"Alright then...let's get to work!" He took a glance around looking for something to sit on but found nothing so he sat crisscross on the floor instead; he had to tell Jenny to let go of his hand.

"But what if you...!?"

"I won't, trust me," he said honestly and sweetly, "just sit down right next to me. I won't leave you side if you don't leave mine, okay?"

"Okay!" She gave him a quick hug (that The Doctor once again had no idea how to react to) and sat crisscross next to him.  
He stuck his free hand out to River and she handed him the SonicScrewdriver. He ran his sonic around the back of the box; opening up the wiring inside.  
"hmmm..." he cocked his head to the side, "this is new..." he poked around the insides of the remote.

"Ohhh alien tech!" Jenny sounded the happiest she'd been since they met, "I'm great with this stuff!"

Amy, Rory, and River shared a nervous glance. Alien tech? She was familiar with ALIEN TECH? they stared wide eyed as the small girl took the box from The Doctor and began observing some wires inside.  
Amy had a question in her mind, which she knew was on Rory's, Rivers, and The Doctors mind as well:  
Who is this girl?

* * *

**A/N: Did you like the whole Daddy Doctor stuff? Was it as cute as i hoped it would be? Please review if you enjoyed it! And YES she has Two Hearts (i didn't make it obvious!) so out of the MANY that voted only 3 were correct, and you will find out who they were in some later chapters! Oh and before my picky people go all 'the doctor is OOC" on me, i did mention he was trying extra hard to be nice, so he is stepping out of his comfort zone to be nice, to Jenny THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING Thanks once again for everyones support and i really hope you enjoyed this chapter cuz it was so much fun to write Jenny's lines and the whole "don't let me go... please don't let me go..." if you thought any of her stuff was cute, plz review, love your encouragement! Thanks again!**

**Read. Review. Favor. ****_Enjoy._**


	8. Please try to remember

**A/N: HELLO! Like almost everyone in America, i'm too caught up in summer, sadly too caught up to write. But wait no further! I know it's been a while and i'm sorry but from now on please expect at least 2-3 weeks between chapters, just so i don't let you down :D thanks! and horray for more Doctor and Daughter stuff!**

**(still don't own anything *sigh of despiration*)**

**Read. Review. Favor._ Enjoy._**

* * *

Clink... zzzzzzt!  
Jenny connected another wire; the four stared in awe at her intelligence.

"Umm Mister?" She poked The Doctors arm, "this remote is wired with electronics that don't even exist anymore..."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes before glancing at it again and changing his expression from over confident to serious realization, "Then this must be old... terribly old..." he took it from her hands and took a peek at the circuits, "you're right... this dates back to the... the beginning of Earth!"

"Soooo? What does that have to do with anything?" Amy pressed.

"It means we can't fix it if we don't know it!" Jenny snapped.

"So how are we going to stop those robot thingy's?" Rory asked.

"I have no idea!" The Doctor smiled ear to ear.

"So what do we do? We could just—"

"Our safest bet now," The Doctor cut Amy off, "is just to escape from the hole we came from, avoiding trouble," he looked into the gingers eyes. "We'll deal with the army when they attempt to resurface..." he assured hoping by then he'd have a real plan figured out. As the Ponds took it in, The Doctor looked over at Jenny; she was leaning her head against his arm and smiling up at him.

"So what's that brown and white pen thingy with the green light that makes stuff work?" She giggled.

"Well it's a SonicScrewdriver, it can open any door or lock, fix any wire and it's a pretty cool flashlight," he shrugged.

"No way!" she stood up and put her hands on her hips but the look on her face was uncertainty, "my dad had something just like that!"

"That's impossible!" He stood up and did the same with a joking tone in his voice, knowing this girl was most likely relating it to a pen; HOPEFULLY relating it to a pen. Because if she wasn't... he shuddered at the thought of her knowing more about alien tech than she should. Before he could speak again Amy and the other two stood up,  
she looked down at Grolkadeen with sad eyes before continuing,

"Well then! Come Doc-tor," she emphasized his name, "let's get goin!" The three picked up their guns and started off down the hallway.  
Jenny quickly grasped The Doctors arm and then continued moving with the group.  
They began stalking forward, The Doctor in the front this time, he was thankful the paradox was easing on them both or who knows how bad their condition would have been.  
This paradox was easing because slowly, the paradox is turning into reality and managing the two points in time, but why is there a paradox in the first place? The Doctor wondered but was disturbed in his thoughts,

"OH I get it!" Jenny smiled and whispered to him secretively.

"Get what?" He smiled back.

"You're not a doctor! You're a general! Like in the armies!" Jenny said in Epiphany, before the other Timelord could respond, she continued, "no no... More like a... soldier! That's what you are, a _soldier!_"

"Ahh no, ya see (the doctor put his _"let me make something clear"_ face on) I'm not a soldier, I don't fight in wars I try to prevent them from spreading and hurting others-"

"Well so aren't the soldiers?" She countered, leaving The Doctor slightly dumbstruck, "I mean you've even got a little squad and that little sonic weapon thingy!"

"This is not a weapon..." he said loudly, but his voice faded at the word 'weapon' as he felt a terribly unfamiliar bang in his head; most humans referred to this as _Déjà_ vu . The Doctor never had _Déjà_ vu, EVER, so... why now? During that conversation? Before he could speak up River (along with the other two ponds and was sure they had been listening to their conversation), from a meter behind him, called his name.

"Yes?" He stopped and spun around.

"May we speak with you for a moment?" She asked, giving him her _'I'm pretending to be sweet but I have to ask you something important right now'_ look, "just you Doctor, sorry Jenny."  
The Doctor nonchalantly slipped his hand out of Jenny's and she immediately whined,

"Nooo... don't..." she tugged him with a sad face.

"No no Shh its okay," he felt the need to make her feel better. He picked her up and let her head rest on his shoulder and hugged her for a second before putting her back down, "I just need to speak with them for a bit," he paused, thinking for a quick second and staring into her soft eyes, "but, while I'm behind you, I'm going to leave you in the second most trustworthy man in the UNIVERSE," his eyes sparkled and so did hers.

"Who's the first?" She asked simply.

"You're looking at him," he chuckled and tapped her nose playfully, "the second..." he pushed his hand behind himself without taking his gaze off of Jenny, "is this man right here! Rory Williams! The last Centurion!"

"Ello," he waved at her, nervousness filling himself as he did not know how to act with children of her age.  
She giggled at his simple greeting and he couldn't help but smile.

"Why is he so trustworthy though?" She asked curiously.

"Why is he!?" The Doctor cut short his sentence and scoffed as a show of shock and smiled, "do you know what this man did, just because he was in love with that woman?" He pointed to Amy and she smiled and rolled her eyes.

"What!?" She asked excitedly.

"She was trapped in the safest box in the universe, no one could get in our out, but just to make sure no one would hurt her, so that she was safe until she came out, he guarded that box for two THOUSAND years!" He saw as her pupils grew large at the words _two thousand_, "that's how much he loved her!"

"Wow really!?" She ran over to Rory and grasped his hand; he chuckled nervously again.

"I'll tell you the whole story some other time and tons more, they're really very fascinating, but I have to talk with these ladies and I can GUARANTEE your safety with him!" He fell back in line with the mother and daughter as Jenny hugged Rory's arm and stared at him wide-eyed.

She continued staring for a while as they walked forward and Rory felt the sweat drip off his brow, why did he have to be stuck with the kid?

"Ello Jenny..." he chuckled extremely nervously, "my name Rory..." he wanted to face palm himself for giving her stupid information she already knew. After a brief silence and a turn around a hallway, he continued attempting conversation, "do you happen know how you got down here?" He asked too suddenly and noticed how she immediately shifted uncomfortably, so he switched topics, "so... you know the doctor?"

"Eh well... a different kind of doctor, my dad! He's a doctor!" She chirped.

"Ah really? I'm a nurse!" He felt himself easing as he kept talking, "what was, _err is_ (he corrected himself not knowing if her dad was alive or not) your dad like?"

"Oh well... I know he's fantastic and spectacular... but..." she trailed off and looked to the ground as her bare feet fell one after another.

"But...?" Rory asked then realized this was a gentle subject he probably shouldn't have been pushing.

"But... I don't remember a lot about him... I mean I know who he is, sorta, and I remember being with him but... it's like it's all a bit blurry, like I know I was with him but there's a cloud in my head that sorta blocks me from remembering it ya know?" She said softly.

Rory flinched, hearing this 7 year old talk about such a difficult subject shook him to the core. Was this girl's dad even alive? And if so, where was he? And where did she come from? He knew the worst thing to do was give the girl false hope but at the time it seemed appropriate, "don't worry Jenny, when we escape from here, we'll go find your dad..." and she beamed at him once again, he couldn't help but smile back.

**.:Meanwhile:.**

"... And look! They wrote 'white creature' right here! Next to TRIAL 5... "Amy pointed out as she flipped through the pages of the notebook, "and look at this drawing, (she turned the page) it is the shape of a HUMAN!" she whisper-shouted, "doctor I doubt anyone has been down here for a long time, and if Jenny is the only human, or err Timelord or whatever ... then this girl has a lot more too her than we know..."

"And somehow she's connected to you," River pointed out.

"Amy! River!? Just because she's got two hearts doesn't mean-" he was cut off by the _'really doctor?'_ Glare they were giving them, "okay well you're probably correct on that point but it's just too impossible! I am the only Timelord!" (He hesitated on the word Timelord knowing sadly he wasn't exactly 'the last' because technically he wasn't alone)

"Then what makes sense to you **huh?**" River snapped, "You make sense of this paradox with you double hearted people and tell me if you can come to a logical conclusion!" She huffed.

"Well if you are asking me to go through my memory to check EVERY Timelord I've encountered then I will painfully do so!" he raised his voice, "but just remember that I never forget! And it can be very painful sometimes to remember these things!" He shut his eyes and shuddered as images of... the war flew by... then he skipped through his long past incarnations knowing there was only one other Timelord existing at the time... he remembered his companions, and their adventures and...His previous incarnation! He remembered... a... a planet... called... Mess...

The Doctor squeezed his eyes shut._ NO... NO N... NO THIS... SH... SHE WAS..._ he suddenly felt light headed and confused. He crossed his legs as he stumbled over to the cold black walls of the hallway, his eyes still not daring to open and take in reality _NO IT CCC...CAN'T BE... NO HH...HOW IS SHE..._ his head spun with thoughts and he gripped the hallway, slowly sliding down the smooth yet rugged rock.

"D-Doctor!" Amy stuttered as she saw what had happened to him; all heads spun his direction.

"Doctor!? Is it the paradox again!?" Rory dragged Jenny to The Timelords side; he immediately put his serious nurse face on, ready of what could come.

They all kneeled to his side as The Doctor kept his eyes shut, he was nearly pulling out his hair and his face was bright red.

"No..." he croaked, holding back mixed emotions and tears, "it's not..." he was barely able to mutter with the lump in his throat. His hearts were beating out of control as if they would just burst out of his rib cage that second, the blood rushed to his head and he blinked hard a few times before squeezing his eyes closed again.

"Then what is-" Rivers' sentence was clipped in fear, she heard footsteps, metal footsteps; approaching fast.  
Instinctively Rory jumped up, gun cocked in hand, listening to the loud clanging the robots didn't even attempt to hide.  
The two ladies did the same, a strong, fiery gaze fixed in all of their eyes.

"They're coming," Rory whispered downwards towards the two 'Timelords' as he anticipated the robots turn around the corner of the maze of hallways. The three stood with their guns in hand, backs against the wall as they inched closer and closer to the footsteps.  
Suddenly a beam whipped by their heads from behind, just barely missing them, they spun their around towards the direction from which it came; there were robots on that end too. They quickly galloped back to where the Timelord and the girl lay in the middle section of the hallway, though his back was still pressed against the wall; the three created a formation around the two on the floor to protect them.

"Okay I'll take this side and you take that side River," Rory gestured to either sides of The Doctors position, "and Amy you just alternate and help us both."  
Rory stood on the right side of The Doctor, River on his left and Amy in front of him, almost making a fortress around the man who had both legs out but was slowly drawing his knees to his face; eventually keeping them a few inches away.

"Gotcha," Amy smiled at her husband, that endless crave for adventure so prominent in her tone.

Jenny hugged The Doctors arm tight, "I'm scared..." her words were barely audible as she spoke into his chest and curled up at his side right side behind Rory.

"N...now Jenny," his bottom lip began to tremble as he sighed, "I... I want you t-to try and s-st-stay calm..." he said softly and slowly, "I n-need you to do... something important..." he sighed once again and couldn't hold back his soft tears any longer, though the corner of his mouth began curving into a smile.

Quickly the two 'timelords' sat up straight as the sound of the first gunshot being fired startled them both; they came from the robots.

"They made the first shot..." Rory sighed restlessly, "Now let's give em hell."

_ZIP! ZWOOP!_  
Shots of bright blue beams were casted one after another, and metal clanking was heard which meant that the three surrounding them had great aim.

Jenny took a glance down the hallway, there were at least fifteen robots on one end, she dared not to look down the other way, too frightened of the what could be; so she clenched the so called 'Doctor's arm feeling a surprisingly natural sense of safety around him.

"Now Jenny," his whisper was just barely heard in her ear so she leaned closer, "I... I need you, t-to try... and... Remember..."

_"AHHH!"_ Amy shouted in agony, her hand immediately fell to her calf, as a deep red blotch began to spread over her light jeggings; she held it for a second before wiping the blood on her top. She cringed and squeezed her eyes shut, but then opened them up again, big and wide, filled with so much anger and rage.

"A-Amy!" Rory stuttered as he stole a glance at his wife.

"I'm fine!" she shouted and held her gun again, "Just shoot these darn bastards down!" She yelled.

The noise of the robots began to decrease, but only slightly, there were still many around, none coming close enough to the Ponds; for the Ponds were quicker with their guns and would not let them move without being shot if not already taken down.

"Come on! We got this!" River shouted over her shoulder at her parents, trying to keep their energy level up, holding such heavy guns was not easy, let alone firing them.

The Doctor once again tried to continue his sentence, though he did not know if he himself had the courage to ask. He closed his eyes again, feeling himself slowly accepting possibilities, "Jenny, now I need you t-to listen, I'm going to ask you to do something for me," he said in a half-whisper and looked down at the girl who was still clung to his chest, "I need you to remember..."

"R-remember w-what?" she asked nervously over the gunshots.

"Just do it Jenny! Remember that day," Jenny being tearing slightly in confusion, "remember! Now I know it's hard, and I know you feel like you're better off forgetting it but I _NEED_ you to remember!"

Jenny blinked back tears that stung her eyes for she could no longer stand to look at the strange mans' face blurred. She shut her eyes and began mixing random thoughts, many of them were of her dad as a doctor, those were the strongest memories through her life she had, though they felt like the only memories she had. Her head spun out of control, but the Doctor kept chanting into her hair as he held her close, _"...remember... please remember..."_ so she continued to press on matters in her mind she had put off for far too long. She heard a whisper of a name _"...Messaline..."_ it was soft but understandable; _Messaline? _She thought to herself. She began running the name through her mind, repeating it just the way she heard it.

Her head was spinning now, three times as fast, and her hearts beating four times as fast, the world around her suddenly slowed down as she had hacked into the part of her memories that had been long forgotten.

"M...Messaline..." she muttered aloud, hesitantly at whether she had pronounced it properly. The Doctor stared down at her, his hearts pounding ferociously at the mention of the planet of _her birth_ (_or his cloning..._ he thought to himself with a small smile.)

"Yes?" he asked, eagerly awaiting her to tell him more of her memories.

"Messaline... D-doctor..." she heaved, trying to find the right words to say, though the impossible metal shattering made it difficult to concentrate. "Doctor, I think I remember..." her eyes lost in thoughts.

"Prove it to me with few words," he ran his hand through her shining blonde hair, knowing who she was, minimal words are also a very good trait of his-(he corrected himself) _theirs. _

"Ello dad," she said simply and beamed up at him.

* * *

**A/N: Eh? Good enough? PLEASE tell me how it was! I really hope you guys liked the bit with Rory and stuff, i had a great time writing that :) and if possible (not making any promises) I'll try and update before school starts again! Thanks for all of your support guys, it means the world, please review!  
**

**Read. Review. Favor. _Enjoy._**


End file.
